


The Pieces That Broke 'You and I'

by thathoeoverthere



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn - Freeform, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, ahrilynn, someone should really slice my fingers off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathoeoverthere/pseuds/thathoeoverthere
Summary: Akali strolls into the night with the ghost of her past as her companion.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 89





	The Pieces That Broke 'You and I'

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go!! The angst fic I promised you all. 
> 
> This piece is based off of Olivia Rodrigo's 'Driver's License.' I recommend that y'all should listen to it before/while reading this :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmDBbnmKpqQ

Akali laid on the bed with a blank expression on her face. Her body felt limp as she stared at the white ceiling. She sighed, for what seemed to be the 5th time ever since she decided she’d go to sleep, and it had already been an hour since then.

She blamed it on her dull-witted mind for still going through her ex-girlfriend’s Instagram feed despite the many promises she’s made to block her. Akali found it hard to stay away. Scrolling through Evelynn’s feed had become a part of her routine. She’d feel a small smile creep on her lips whenever she sees a new post; overall, Evelynn looked _fine._ As if nothing ever happened, as if _they_ never even existed. It haunted her. 

How could she look so _okay_ while Akali was still here, _grieving_?

Akali tried everything she could to move on. She’s tried—countless times, to _hate_ the person she once loved. But it all backfired on her, only further making her spiral down towards the despair.

The air was heavy around her, forcing her chest to constrict. It felt like her head was submerged under the water. She was starting to panic, she knew it. Akali had to clear her head. She needed air—and a smoke.

Finally finding the strength to get up, she sluggishly took the car keys from the bedside table, along with her wallet and her phone. She pulled out from the driveway as soon as the engine roared into ignition, speeding away aimlessly, no set destination in mind. Late night drives had become a habit of hers. There isn’t a day where she wouldn’t get up at 3am for random drives just to clear her mind, desperately trying to find serenity; desperately trying to rid herself of the isolation. But no matter how hard she stepped on the gas, no matter how fast she drove, the loneliness seemed to always follow her around, like some kind of second skin that stuck with her wherever she went.

Akali’s right hand, which was initially resting on top of the console, moved to her lips as she fidgeted with them. The normally busy streets of Busan were empty at this time of the day, it was dawn after all. People are probably in their homes fast asleep or having pillow talks with their significant other, or they could be happily doing their _thing_. And Akali used to be one of those people. She used to drive around the city, sneaking past her parents’ bedroom just so she could meet _her_ out in the driveway.

It didn’t matter whether they had a destination in mind or not, Akali only ever cared about spending as much time as she could with Evelynn. The dumb jokes she would tell and laugh to by herself, whilst Evelynn would try to give her a disapproving look but would end up laughing with her anyway, just because it was Akali and her infectious laugh. The hand holding over the console and they would talk about _just_ anything, leaping from one topic to another, their conversations always seemed endless. Stolen kisses and shared kisses they shared in the backseat of the car. The rush of adrenaline in her veins whenever the older woman would take them to new places. Places they would call _theirs_ , that was their _own_ thing. These were the moments she wouldn’t give up for the world.

Akali shook her head and drained her head of the memories that flashed in her mind. She eventually stopped in an empty parking space. Quickly tearing off her seatbelt and grabbed her cigarette pack in the console box. The chimes could be heard from the automobile as she opened the door and climbed off.

The cold breeze hit her face as the wind gushed quietly. Akali lit one stick, taking a long drag from it, as if it were her lifeline.

Akali exhaled, staring at the clouded nightsky as she leaned on her car’s hood. The moon was nowhere to be seen tonight, thus, only the lights from the lamp posts installed along the park were the only things that illuminated the place. She looked around and took in the surroundings, noting a few of the things that changed overtime.

When Akali first went here, she didn’t like it. Not even one bit. In her opinion, the park was unappealing, always filled with bustling people who talked loudly. Aside from that, it was _obscenely_ open, with no sufficient trees to shade neither the benches nor the people who wished to hide themselves from the merciless heat. There weren’t many light posts installed as well, making it eerie and possibly dangerous to walk through alone. But on one of their night drives, Evelynn took them here—in this _stupid_ park, where she first kissed Akali and permanently changed the ugly scenery for the rest of the girl’s life.

Akali huffed at the memory as she took another drag from her cigarette. She inhaled deeply, holding it in before releasing a long exhale.

Honestly, Akali preferred motorbikes over automobiles because it was easier to maneuver around the traffic. However, Evelynn offered to teach her to drive, only because cars were “so much cooler”, as the woman always put it, and Akali agreed.

_“So that I can return the favor. So that you wouldn’t have to pick me up all the time anymore.” Akali said._

She remembers promising a point in time when she would get her own driver’s license.

_“Just so I can take you to my favorite places.”_

_“That’s just an excuse so you could drive my car, isn’t it?” Evelynn said, her voice dripping with humor._

_Akali snickered. “That’s just a big bonus.”_

Evelynn taught her everything she knew about the traffic signs, the do’s and the don’ts. She taught Akali how to park the car with ease. In between those sessions, if they wouldn’t make out or eat ice cream, she would often hear Evelynn complain about a particular co-worker she disliked and Akali would patiently listen to the Siren’s rants. Sometimes she would offer advice.

_“She gets on my nerves **everytime**! Her stupid blonde hair that reeks of the strong scent of strawberries. She talks my ear off each time we are in the same space and wouldn’t take a hint that I **don’t** want to talk to her. Such an attention-seeker, that girl.” _

Akali would always watch in silence as Evelynn rambled on and on about how much her co-worker had ruined her day. She stopped to take a breather at one point, and that’s when Akali decided to speak.

**\----**

_“I don’t know_ , _Eve. Maybe she just wants to be friends?”_

_Evelynn turned a sharp eye towards Akali. She was going to protest, Akali knew it. But it was going to be the only way for Eve to find peace in her workspace._

_“I mean,” Akali squeaked. “Maybe you should try a friendlier approach? Just once. Try entertaining her. And maybe you’ll find her to be amiable after all.”_

_Evelynn looked completely baffled. As if the thought disgusted her._

**\----**

Akali sighed, thinking if she did the right thing. Evelynn took up her advice and she was delighted to deliver the news to Akali while she was driving. Gradually, the two grew closer and every negative remark Evelynn once threw at her co-worker morphed into positive ones. Apparently, they both had interests in fashion, however, didn’t have the same taste. But it only helped them to understand the other better, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

One time she even showed Akali a selfie of her and her co-worker. _Pretty._ Was Akali’s initial thought. They looked like _very_ close friends. Quite a feat for someone who once claimed that she despised a person’s presence, and for a fraction of a second, Akali felt threatened.

**\----**

“ _Eve?_ ”

_Evelynn tore her eyes away from her phone to divert her attention to Akali. Her gaze softened when she saw the worried expression that the younger woman wore._

_“Darling? What is it?”_

_Akali opened her mouth to speak, but found all the words stuck in her throat. She couldn’t say it. She felt ashamed and scared. What would Evelynn think? What if Evelynn thought that she was being ridiculous and leave her for being childish?_

_Growing more anxious, Evelynn gently cupped her face and Akali felt herself melt into the touch._

_“What do you think about Ahri?” Came the hushed inquiry._

_Evelynn blinked in disbelief. A rush of fear washed over Akali, and she was just about to take it back when Evelynn cracked a sheepish smile._

_“A friend.” She replies. “You don’t have to worry about her too much, love. She’s **never** going to be an issue.” _

_Akali finally smiled and Evelynn kissed her tenderly. “I love **you**. Forever and always.” _

**\----**

Akali lit another stick. How many has she consumed since she started smoking? She didn’t know and she wouldn’t start counting now. 

Back then Evelynn’s declaration of love was reason enough to shake the ill feeling off because it wasn’t fair for her. Of course, Akali was elated to hear that they were finally getting along well. To be able to help the person she loved to build healthy relationships with other people was an achievement she always wanted to be proud of.

But as time flew, Evelynn and Akali gradually started to spend less time with each other. Their nightly drives reduced from: “ _I’m right outside your house right now. The papers can wait._ ” To: “ _I’ll make it up to you, I promise._ ”

Akali was deflated, she _awfully_ missed her lover, but urged herself to understand the situation because she had night classes in university and because Evelynn, too, was preoccupied with work and office parties. She wanted to be the considerate girlfriend, so she let Evelynn have her freedom. She figured that she’d just take anything and everything that Evelynn would be willing to give at that point. She reasoned, that a little time away from each other wouldn’t hurt a relationship that’s already been going on for more than 6 months. And her friends would always disagree, saying that time is essential for lovers because it didn’t always last long.

Akali only made sense out of it when she realized that they used to talk for hours to no end, but now barely even had time to talk on the phone.

When did “ _Wait, don’t hang up yet. I still want to hear your voice,_ ” turn, “ _I have to go now. See you._ ”?

And so, when Evelynn asked Akali if she wanted to attend a party with her as her _date_ , the latter immediately agreed. She remembered forcing Kai’sa to skip a class just so they could shop for clothes. That night, Evelynn had pulled over in Akali’s driveway as usual, leaning against the hood of her car. She had a wide smile on her face as she typed away, even occasionally chuckling softly. And of course, she looked as beautiful as ever.

 _“You look lovely, Eve._ ” _Akali said._

Evelynn briefly turned to Akali and flashed her a small smirk.

“ _Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself_.” She said with a slight tilt of her head, and then she pushed herself away from the hood and Akali waited.

She waited to receive the usual kiss that Evelynn would give her before they went in the car, but it never came.

Instead, Evelynn announced, _“Let’s go. We don’t want to be late now, do we?”_ And walked over to the driver’s seat.

Akali had been disappointed, but she didn’t let it ruin her night. It was just a kiss. It was nothing to fret over. She wasn’t some kind of petulant child, and Evelynn _hated_ it when they argued over nonsensical things. They _loved_ each other; she didn’t need any other reason.

That night though, it proved her that love isn’t always _enough_ to get a person to stay.

Throughout the course of the event, Akali stood by Evelynn’s side as she listened quietly to their discussions. Laughed along and answered only when she was asked. Ultimately, she looked like a child who was forced to attend a family gathering filled with adults.

Evelynn must have sensed her discomfort then, because she discreetly reached out to hold Akali’s hand, with her thumb rubbing the back of her hand with soothing circular patterns. Akali relaxed into the gesture, which didn’t last too long. Because the moment a familiar blonde joined the group, Evelynn’s thumb fell idle as she became more immersed into the conversation. She would _snort_ (which she **never** does) and laugh uncontrollably whenever Ahri would insert quips every now and then.

Suddenly, she felt less like a date and more like an _accessory_ that dangled on Evelynn’s wrist.

And then.. The blonde’s eyes zeroed in on Akali’s and Evelynn’s interlaced fingers. When Evelynn noticed, her grip loosened on Akali’s hand and Akali felt like she was the only one holding on. She squeezed their hands together, hoping that Evelynn would squeeze back, just to give her a small acknowledgement, but she didn’t and Akali was almost sure that she’d been holding a statue the longer it dragged on—unmoving and indifferent.

Why did it feel like Evelynn was merely holding her hand out of obligation?

_“Ahri, I don’t think I’ve introduced you two. This is Akali.” Evelynn said, then turned to Akali, “And ‘Kali, this is Ahri, my favorite co-worker **ever**.” _

Ahri beamed. _“Hey! Evelynn talks about you a lot. She must adore you so much, you’re so lucky!”_

Akali was dumbstruck. But she didn’t let it show. She reached out to shake the blonde’s hand and gave her a small smile _._

 _“Evelynn talks a lot about you too.”_ The sentence was bitter on her tongue.

Ahri gave Evelynn a side-eye and Akali would be blind if she didn’t see the slightest tinge of red coloring her _girlfriend’s_ cheeks. _“Does she now?”_

Akali watched Evelynn she spoke. The first thing she noticed were her eyes and how it gleamed quite differently. For some reason, her iridescent orbs looked much livelier tonight than she’s ever seen them. The second was how she would unconsciously bite her lip, which was a habit she did whenever she withheld herself from showing that she was giddy.

It was _sickeningly_ sweet.

Akali wanted to gouge out her eyeballs just so she could stop herself from seeing them. But even if she did, the image had already been burned in the back of her mind, forcing her to remember as if she’s witnessing it in real-time.

As the situation became clearer to Akali, her hold on Evelynn’s hand started to slacken until it fell limply to her side. 

Their conversation went on, and Akali felt unneeded in the scene, like she was the one interrupting something. And so, she excused herself from the two, approaching the refreshments table instead and filled her cup with punch. She gulped it in one go and grimaced when she realized that the punch was spiked with alcohol. Nonetheless, Akali didn’t care. She just wanted to go home.

Right across from where she stood, she watched Evelynn and Ahri’s interaction. They definitely looked friendly. And it should be okay for co-workers to be familiar with each other. But something about it was unsettling to Akali. Was she jealous? Maybe. Did she feel insecure? **Totally**.

Akali’s eyes then raked over Ahri’s figure and assessed her from head-to-toe. The gumiho was tall and petite—just the right amount of skinny and not too chubby. Her eyes a cerulean blue, which reminded Akali of the sea and how easily you could drown into them. Her facial features were soft yet mature—she’s definitely pretty, not to mention the whisker-like markings on her cheeks which only added to her cutesy and desirable appearance.

She was the very definition of a picture-perfect face, Akali thought. And that smile, a smile that could freeze someone in their place and make them fall in love with her in an instant.

Akali’s heart clenched. This was the person Evelynn spent hours with in the same building. She was the girlfriend, but why does she feel like she’s the one _competing_ for the Siren’s heart?

Akali wanted to blame it on Ahri, but for _what_? _For being too friendly_. Akali wanted to reason, but it wasn’t her fault that she was naturally bubbly. Besides, she was the one who brought them closer, so maybe it was safe to say that she was also the reason they drifted apart.

Maybe if Akali listened to her friends, maybe things could’ve taken a different turn and _maybe_.. she wouldn’t be sitting alone in the cold; without the person she’d loved and _lost_ by her side. _Maybe_ she’d be one of those people, lying in her bed, snuggled close to her partner, talking and whispering sweet nothings into the dark—warmth never leaving her side.

Akali’s eyes began to sting and a lump began to form in her throat. She _yearned_ for Evelynn to come back. She always hoped that she’d come home and find Evelynn in front of her door, to talk, to relive their relationship, and that she’d realized they didn’t have to end the way they did. But it never happened. And her friends believe that it never will. But she isn’t perfect, she couldn’t control her heart even if she wanted to.

She finishes her cigarette and throws it on the ground, stepping on it to kill the remaining light. She releases a shaky breath as she pulled herself from the hood. Checking the time, it was already 4:30am, Kai’sa would probably be awake 30 minutes from now—another headache she wished to avoid at all costs to save herself from the scolding.

Akali then decides to come home, pulling away from the parking space as soon as she was set. The sky was starting to get brighter.

She stops at a red light and peers out the window. She sees the convenience store they used to frequent at to buy ice creams in the middle of the night. It was also only a few blocks away from the turn she’d have to make to reach Evelynn’s house.

Again, her mind drifted to a painful memory that continued to plague her to date. Her clutch on the steering wheel tightened as she prevented herself from tearing down.

**\----**

“ _Did you have fun?_ ” _Akali asked,_ _attempting to start a conversation._

_“Yes.” Evelynn simply answered._

_“Ahri’s a nice person.”_

_And Evelynn smiled and she looked brighter than she’s seen her in the past few days. “Yeah, she is.”_

_Akali pursed her lips and nodded. They drove in silence, with only the car radio and Evelynn’s occasional singing to break through it. The ride was painstakingly slow and it felt suffocating._

_When they did arrive to her house, Akali found it hard to leave the vehicle. Her hand froze on the car handle._

_“Eve?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What do you think about Ahri?”_

_Akali wasn’t looking at her when she popped the question. She didn’t want to see it—she didn’t want to see the emotions that Evelynn’s eyes would tell. Evelynn doesn’t speak. Instead, her lips cracked the smallest of smiles._

_“A friend.” She answered._

_Akali scoffs. “Right. I mean **I** have friends, too. But they would never look at me the same way you would look at her. With longing.” _

_At this, she finally brought her eyes to face Evelynn. “You have no idea how you could light a room with how much you glow when you see her. Your attention becomes undivided— **all** of it directed at her. She becomes **everything** we’d talk about, and we only talk for 10 minutes because of how conflicting our schedules have become!” Akali said, flailing her arms around to show her frustration. _

_Throughout her outburst, Evelynn stayed silent. Her head hung low as she took it all in._

_In the end, Akali let out an exasperated sigh. “I just-.. I’m tired.” And neither knew whether Akali was pertaining to her exhaustion or to their relationship. The silence engulfed the both of them, and only Akali’s heaving could be heard._

_“Let’s break up, Eve.” Akali said after a while. Her eyes conveyed the hurt and the pent up frustration she’d been keeping._

_It was impulsive. The thought coming out from her mouth before she could even stop it. The tension in the car thickened the longer the silence dragged on. Should she just take it back?_

_“Okay.” Evelynn muttered, breaking the silence._

_Akali was stunned. ‘Okay?’ That was it? Months of being in a relationship together and **this** was how easily they were going end it? Akali looked at Evelynn with wide eyes. She tried to look for any kind of remorse on the woman’s face, but all she saw was nothing. Her face was blank and unreadable. _

_Akali refused to have it. She wanted to believe that this was some kind of sick joke or some nightmare she desperately wanted to wake up from. But the earnestness that presented itself on Evelynn’s face proved otherwise. The weight of the reality that slapped her across the face was harder than any slap she’s ever received._

_This was real. They were going to break up._

_Akali swore she heard her heart shatter into pieces. The way Evelynn anti-climactically accepted their break up was far more disturbing than the fact that she was probably already emotionally invested in someone else while they were still in a relationship._

_Either Evelynn didn’t care as much as she said she did, or she just didn’t see a reason to object to a decision that’s already been made._

_Akali felt something wet drop on her hand, and she looks down. Disappointment was the taste of her tears when the Siren broke eye contact and unlocked the door for her to leave._

_Taking a deep breath, she let out an audible sigh as she opened the door. She nodded to herself as she tried to keep herself whole in front of the person who broke her._

_“Okay.” Akali repeated to herself tersely, and with a final look, she scampered off the car and never looked back._

**\----**

Akali was only pulled back into reality when she hears honking from behind her. The light had already switched to green and it was time to _go_. For a moment, she considered taking the left turn. But she didn’t.

She held herself off because she had to keep moving forward.

Because it would be unfair to herself.

Because Evelynn didn’t mean it when she said _forever and always_.

Because now Akali drives alone with only memories of what used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me :<
> 
> Anyway, I love reading your comments so feel free to leave a feedback! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @tikthot_ for more kda content :>


End file.
